


Show me again!

by Commonswift



Series: DragonBorn Cassandra [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commonswift/pseuds/Commonswift
Summary: Cassandra showed Varian how she turned iron into silver, the Royal alchemist just wanted to figure it out.However Queen Rapunzel isn't happy to find out about it.-"AzureLightningEmeraldCloud"This looks like a lot of fun. I'd love some rapunzel/cass, and it would be hilarious for cass to just baffle varian with even her more casual abilities.
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Series: DragonBorn Cassandra [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901386
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Show me again!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AzureLightningEmeraldCloud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureLightningEmeraldCloud/gifts).



> Set after the series, in a future where Rapunzel and Cassandra got married.

"Wait! show it to me again, I know I can figure out the trick this time!" Cassandra let out a tired sigh and once again turned a piece of iron into silver, the young alchemist picked it up and examined it completely baffled to discover once again that the iron really seemed to have turned into silver.

"Varian, at this rate I am going to cause an economic collapse on the silver market" well technically she could also turn the silver into gold, but she wasn't going to tell Varian such thing, besides Rapunzel would kill her.

She was only allowed to make gold if Corona needed a little push and if word came out she can make gold out a plain iron, the other Kingdoms would be out for their blood and raise their prices to the stars.

It would be a disaster.

Not that making silver was much better, yea she needed to stop, she didn't want to get murdered by her own wife.

"But there must be a trick!" Varian's tone of voice was utterly heartbroken, there just can't exist something that he can't explain with his alchemy

"There is no trick, I simply concentrate my mana into the spell's shape, concentrate on the result, then let it go on the iron to turn it into silver" it really was as easy as breathing, and Cassandra did her best to explain it to him even if there wasn't much to explain in the first place.  
She hoped it was going to satisfy him.

"What's mana?" Nope her hope was in vain.

"The energy I use to make my magic work?" Cassandra didn't really know much more about it

"Why didn't you tell me about that variable, this changes anything! how could I be so stupid? you are the Dragon Born, of course you must have some special powers, please step into my machine so I can learn more about you!" oh great he wanted her to sit on the new version of that torture chair he put Raps on when they meet each other.

"oh look how late it is, I really must go back to Raps before she starts to worry about me"

"hey it's just ten in the morning, Rapunzel still has court duty" Varian pointed out

"Which as Queen consort I should be attending as well"

"But you hate court duty, you never attend it in the first place" the young boy protested "I really need to..." Cassandra attempt at retreating was cut short by a pair of begging blue eyes.

"uhh...fine"

She resigned to her fate

"Thank you so much!" the Alchemist pretty much jumped in her arms from the joy.

* * *

Not even half an hour later Corona's castle trembled from the shock wave of an explosion.

"...and with that I declare the court closed for the day"  
Court had been cut short as Rapunzel rushed towards her royal alchemist lab.

"What happened here!?" she had entered to find Varian and Cassandra covered head to toe in dust and ash, their clothes signed.

The remains of some kind of contraption shattered all over the room.

"It's okay, I just need to adjust it a little, then in a couple of weeks I can test Cassie in a completely safe way!" the alchemist was in her face in a flash, sporting an enthusiastic grin

"I would prefer you focused less on blowing up my wife and more on improving the life of Corona's citizens" Rapunzel reprimanded him hand on her hips and a stern but soft look on her face "what did I tell you about using your inventions on Cass?"

"To not to, cause it's dangerous to mess up with ancient magic" Varian ashamed of his behavior, his head low and defeated "I am sorry Cassie"

"It's okay kid, I shouldn't have showed you" Cassandra didn't feel like holding him accountable for being curious, she was the one that wanted to blow his mind with one of spells.

However it was in that moment that Rapunzel noticed the silver and everything clicked into place

"Cassandra" her low and menacing tone, made the Dragon Born shiver, she didn't dare to turn to face her wife "what did I tell you about crashing Corona's silver trades"

"ehm, see you later Varian!" Cassandra quickly said as she dodged a frying pan to the head, then ran off, a seething Rapunzel right behind her "COME BACK HERE!"   
Varian couldn't help it, he just busted laughing.

It wasn't everyday you saw the Dragon Born being chased away by a mortal woman with a frying pan. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it. :)
> 
> if anyone got another prompt, type it into "I didn't want Responsibilities!", my tumblr is currently inaccessible to me so if you typed one here, I am not ignoring you.
> 
> EDIT: Fixed some typos


End file.
